


The ones that had loved her the most

by Firerose17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Jenny of Oldstones, Original Character Death(s), Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Heather is griving her adoptive parents.
Relationships: Heather&Original parents
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	The ones that had loved her the most

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jenny of oldstones somehow reminded me of Heather and her three families...
> 
> I wrote this fic when I was very tired so im sorry if there are spelling mistakes.
> 
> Feedback would be great!

Heather's heart was always aching.It was a pain she could ignore during the day when she was surrounded by her friends. But in the dark of the night her chest hurt again and with the pain came the memories.Heather couldn‘t remember a thing from her parents just her father's rough hands and his deep voice that sang lullabys to her.She missed them too but they had been gone for so long that she couldn‘t even remember their names.her memories were of other people.The people that had raised and loved her like she was their own daughter.Every night Heather sat on a small beach on dragonsedge and watched the moonlight as it danced like silver on the pitch black waves.She alaways tried to stay in the present.Tried to push back the painful memories but her mind did not listen to her.

They had been called Aradis and Fjenil even though she never called them that.She had always said mom and dad that because that was the role they had played in her life.

Neither of them had ever swung an axe or a sword as they had been simple villagers.Aradis had always stayed at home with Heather while her husband would be out fishing at sea.

Heather still remembered how loud and often she had begged Aradis to let her go with her father.

“Please mom! Dad always tells me how exciting it is out there! Please I want to search for sea monsters or maybe a seadragon to fight!“ 

Aradis soft brown eyes had always sparkeled in amusement as she took Heather onto her strong arms.

“You are far too young to fight my darling.I know that one day you will be a powerful warrior but right now you are my baby girl and there are monsters out there that are far worse than dragons.“ 

Back then Heather had been very annoyed at the words of her mother.They had made no sense to her and so her answer had come quick.

“Im not scared of anything mom! I can protect myself!“

That always been her answer and her mothers response had always been the same. 

She had laughed and pressed Heather against her chest which caused her thick brown hair to thickle her. 

Their argument had then ended with Aradis offer to tell her a bed time story about sea dragons.Heather who had always grown sleepy in her mothers arms had aggreed happily.

She had laid in her mothe'rs bed and had watched her friendly face as she told her one story after the other.Her arms still around her until Heather had drivted away. 

Fjenill had come back in the next morning.His brown bearded face grinning happily as he embraced her.

He had loved her too just like her mother had and it was this love that her heart now missed so much.

The Dragonriders liked her of course.They had accepted her as one of their own after all and Fishlegs might even love her but it just wasnt the same.

Windshear who had wrapped her body around heather gently nudged her in comfort but Heather was to trapped in her sorrow to react.

Salty hot tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she remembered the night the monster who were worse than dragons had come to take her parents away. 

She saw the scary men running through the her village,her home. Burning everything,laughing and yelling as they slaughtered men and dragged women away.

She felt her feet running to the house of the people that had loved her the most in her life.Only to see it burned to the ground.Her parents corpses lying imfront of it.A scream rang in her ears and Heather knew that it was her own.She had run to them,shaken their corpses and begged them to wake up and then she heard his laugh.The laugh of the person that had destroyed her life for a reason only he understood:The lagh of Dagur who as she now knew was her brother. She did not remember much after that.Just a burning lust for revenge which was the only thing that kept her sane in those dark times.

When she had hunted for Daugur and when she was spying on the hunters her mind had always stayed foccused on the present.Thinking about her parents would not bring them back she had thought and had instead foccused on avenging them. 

But now that Dagur seemed had vanished into the unknown after he let her go the flames burned lower and the pain came through again.She had always thought that if she killed him her sorrow would end but she had no idea were he was.Her friends were more foccussed on beating Viggo which probably was a good idea but she knew that killing him wouldnt help her heartache.Viggo hadnt killed her parents.

Heather couldn‘t find Dagur and so she was stuck here with her pain that got worse every night.She did not want to bother the other Riders with her problems as they had enough to deal with right now.She knew that they would support her if she shared their pain with them.They really did seem to care about her and sometimes she even felt like they were a family.But Heather had forgotten her first and lost her second family.She was scared that if she began to see her friends as family they would soon vanish and become painful memories aswell.

Heather spent the whole night crying on the beach and when the sun rose a thought of hope and despair came to her mind.Maybe she would be able to accept the riders as her new family one day but as long as the reason for her destroyed life was out there she would never be able to forget the two people that had shown her the most love she had ever gotten in her life.


End file.
